Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld ~The 7 Magic Users~
Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld - The Seven Magic Users (映画ドラえもん のび太の新魔界大冒険 〜7人の魔法使い〜 Doraemon: Nobita no Shin Makai Daibōken ~Shichinin no Mahō Tsukai~), also advertised as Doraemon the Magic 2007, is the 27th installment of the Doraemon films. It was released in Japan on March 10, 2007. This film is a remake of the 1984 film. This movie was ranked 2nd highest Japanese animated grossing movies. Plot Frustrated by the multitude of problems at school and at home, Nobita wonders if his life would be easier if magic really existed. He then asks Doraemon for his what-if-telephone-booth gadget which allows both to go to a parallel world where magic is ordinary to all. In the fascinating alternate reality, they find out that a demonic planet is approaching and threatens the lives of everyone over there. Doraemon, Nobita, and their friends must then find a hidden tome written by a wizard that defeated a similar menace a long time ago. The story begins with Professor Mangetsu, a Japanese astrophysicist and his daughter, Miyoko, are informed and startled about the approach of a giant black hole that previously destroys the space probe Voyager 5. It is confirmed that this black hole will completely destroy Earth and its inhabitants. Back to Nobita's house, the boy is bored of the real world and wish for the existence of a Magical world where he can use magic to solve everything. However, Doraemon states that magic is just a superstition and there is no way such world could be created. At the same time when they reenter their room, a real-size statue of Doraemon fell down from the sky, which staggered both. As they fix the problems, Gian and Suneo call them as they found another statue of Nobita out on the field. Doraemon and Nobita are confused and choose to leave these statues in their backyard. Until night, the family was surprised when the statues appear inside of the house, in another standing position. Doraemon and Nobita don't have time to find out the truth, so they simply put the statues in Doraemon's magic pocket. At midnight, Doraemon suddenly catches a stomachache and rushes to the future to check, where his pain stops and he denies to have a scan through to detect the problem. He returns to the 21st century, where Nobita tells him that they can use the "What if" Telephone Booth to materialize a Magic World. Yet, as the world fills with magic, Nobita discovers that they can't still use magic, since magic, just like science, is what they need to learn. He is bored again, and wants to return to normal world. Yet, as Gian and Suneo tease him on his disability of riding a broom, he is motivated and get into magic training. After all, what he could do is blowing Shizuka's skirt up. When they finish training, the flock sees a falling object coming down to Earth. They fly there to examine, where they meet Miyoko, now is a high-class magic user and who saves Gian and Suneo from the attack of a demonic monkey. She leads them back to her house, where her father reveals the approach of Magic Planet, which will destroy Earth very soon. He also reveals the secret of Miyoko's mom, which she has dealt with the Demon King to save Miyoko from a deadly disease. The only way to save Earth, according to Professor Mangetsu, is noted in the tome of magic, written by Nirnaeth, a man who borrowed powers from the Moon, and hidden somewhere on Earth. Satisfied of what he achieved, Nobita wishes to go back to normal world. But as they arrived home, they were terrified when the Booth has been dumped by their mom and totally broken. The two got into conflict. Later, an earthquake erupts and as the news are cast, Doraemon and Nobita head to Miyoko's home, where they save Miyoko from being killed by a dragon. Miyoko then reveals that her father has been taken to the Magic Planet, and she escaped due to luck, and asks for helps from Doraemon and Nobita to save her father. Eventually, she leaves alone as she doesn't want to endanger her friends. As natural disasters occur more and more, Doraemon's group decides to help Miyoko to find the tome to defeat the demons. However, as they possess the tome, Miyako then strikes at Gian to get the tome, and discloses her disguise and shows herself as Medusa, a demoness under control of the Demon King. She can't reach the tome under protection of the anti-demon power source, so she has taken advantage of Doraemon's group to help her possess the secret paper. She forms a glacier, trying to kill the group by locking them under very cold temperature. Yet, the group escapes. They also find that the tome was actually divided into two halves, which provides them a fortunate chance to save Earth. At instance, they found Miyoko in the appearance of a mouse, whose curse is cured under the moon. As Doraemon has the fear of mice, the group casts different spells to turn Miyoko into a cat, as their power can't lift the curse. United, they then go to Magic Planet to defeat the Demon King and rescue Miyoko's father. The group manages to break into the Demon Castle, armed with silver arrows to kill the Demon King by shooting the arrows into his heart, and Moon Torch Light for defense. However, for a reason they don't know, the arrows don't work and they are chased away. Only Nobita and Doraemon manage to escape while the rest are captured and locked inside the Castle. Doraemon figures out that they can redo everything by going back in time to stop themselves from requesting to change the real world into magic world. Nevertheless, they end up being chalked in stone by Medusa, who followed them through the Time and Space Continuum. Doraemi, Doraemon's sister, discovers the statues of later Doraemon and Nobita inside the pocket of earlier Doraemon, and uses the Time Cape to bring the statues back to their normal forms. Cheerful, Doraemon and Nobita plan to use Doraemi's Phone Booth to return to the real world. But Nobita, who realizes that the world will still be threatened even when they go back to normal, decides to stay and finish the battle with the Demon King. They arrive on the Magic Planet again and rescue their friends, including Miyoko and Professor Mangetsu. They then head to the moon, where they believe Medusa has been to and trying to destroy the moon guarding power. The Demon King, enraged by the actions of Doraemon's group, bring his whole army to invade Earth at once. At the moon, Doraemon's group fails to stop Medusa from destroying the moon's power that protects the Earth. The energy flow flushes out so powerfully that it destroys the demonic form of Medusa, revealing that she is Miyoko's mother. Miyoko and Professor Mangetsu, weep when knowing the truth, and Miyoko's mother tells that her soul has been taken away when she dealt with the Demon King, so she can't exist for long in human form. She also reveals that there is a red moon on Magic Planet, which is the Demon King's heart, explaining the reason why the arrows didn't successfully kill the Demon King at the first opportunity. She then disappears, with Miyoko and her father remain crying. The group, on the flying carpet, then race to the approaching Magic Planet in order to destroy the heart of the Demon King. It was nearly impossible at the first moment as the demon army is too many and the group is surrounded. Doraemon suddenly comes up with a brilliant idea. He casts the Everywhere Door into space to go through, and they reappear close to the Demon King's heart. Nobita throws the arrow that has been enlarged by Enlarging Torch Light, and they successfully destroy the heart, along with the Magic Planet and the whole demonic army. At the credit, when the final song takes place, they return to Earth and rebuild Miyoko's home, with Miyoko bidding the group farewell. In the real world, Miyoko and her father, and the whole space center are happy to see the black hole vanished before reaching Earth. Nobita then reorders the real world, in which they nearly forget everything about the magic world, and even think that it was just a dream. Nobita tries to cast a spell, and surprisingly blows Shizuka's skirt up once again. He thinks it was because of wind, but a scene of a broom on the treetop (the one they used in an attempt to escape Medusa) is shown, stating that everything really happened. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Miyoko Mangetsu *Professor Mangetsu *Dorami *Sewashi Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Sensei *Demaon Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Goda (Gian) *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Saki Aibu - Miyoko Mangetsu *Chiaki - Dorami *Masami Hisamoto - Medousa *Aachi Matsumoto - Sewashi *Shihoko Hagino - Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Wataru Takagi - Teacher *Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi *Banjou Ginga - Demaon King Music *Hagushichao (opening theme) Preformed by: Natsukawa Rimi *Kakegae no Nai Uta (ending theme) Preformed by: Mihimaru GT Gadget Used *What-If Phone Booth *Time machine *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Abeko Cream *Blind Spot Stars Names in other languages Trivia *When at end, the gang need to throw Silver Dart to defeat Demon King, Gian throws the dart because he is good at baseball (manga) but in anime Nobita throws it because of his talent in gunman-ship. *Also Dorami smiles when using Big Light in manga, though she looks more angered or stressed when doing it in anime. *In manga and 1984 movie, in order to get into the castle Doraemon use Pebble Hat. It is replaced with Blind Spot Stars in the remake. *This movie is renamed Doraemon the Movie: Jadoo Mantar Aur Jahnoom ''in Hindi. Gallery Nintendo DS Game ''Doraemon: Nobita no Shin Makai Daibouken DS' (ドラえもん のび太の新魔界大冒険 DS) is the card battle game for the Nintendo DS system. It has a Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection feature so that players can battle each other online. External links *Official webpage (Japanese) *Official movie news (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1260351/ Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld – The Seven Magic Users] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7483 Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld – The Seven Magic Users] (film) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia es:Doraemon: La nueva gran aventura de Nobita en el infierno - Los siete magos zh-tw:大雄的新魔界大冒險~7人的魔法使者~ Differences between the original and the remake Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films Category:Remakes